1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rescue device and, more particularly, to a rescue device for use in removing a person from a body of water or other potentially hazardous condition and to methods of using the same. More specifically, the invention relates to a flexible rescue device that is structured to be wrapped around the person and that is formed with a plurality of openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices are known for rescuing persons from hazardous conditions such as bodies of water, mountaintops, and the like. Such rescue devices often are in the form of substantially rigid stretchers or relatively flexible members mounted on substantially rigid frames. While such devices are generally useful for their intended purposes, such devices are not without limitation.
The rescue of a person from, for example, a roadside or a building often can be accomplished with a stretcher-type device. The person is laid on the upper surface of the stretcher, is typically secured thereon by a belt or other restraint, and the stretcher is carried away to a safe destination or place of medical care. The rescue of a person from a hazardous condition such as a body of water or a mountaintop is substantially more difficult. Typically, the individual would be at a lower level than an adjacent boat, dock, or other destination.
For example, in rescuing a person from a body of water, the rescue device should preferably be positioned to underlie the person being rescued. Other persons disposed at a safety destination such as a dock or on an adjacent boat must lift the rescue device upward to remove the person from the water. Such removal can be extremely difficult due to the difficulty in positioning a rigid member underneath a person disposed in the water as well as the difficulty in lifting the person, the stretcher, and a substantial quantity of water that typically is retained by the rescue device. Also, the pitching and rolling of a boat makes lifting of a rescue device extremely difficult. Moreover, previously known rescue devices usually include one or more substantially rigid frame members and as a result occupy a considerable amount of space when not in use. Inasmuch as space aboard a boat is often severely limited, a rigid rescue device is particularly impractical.
There remains, therefore, a need for a rescue device that facilitates safe and easy removal of a person from a hazardous condition and that can be configured to be stored in a small storage space.
A rescue apparatus includes a flexible support member and a plurality of handles peripherally extending therefrom. The flexible support member includes a mesh member and a peripheral border with the handles extending outwardly from the border. The support member is configured to underlie and be at least partially wrapped around a person being rescued. The member is preferably formed with a plurality of openings that allow water to flow through the rescue apparatus while the person is being lifted from the body of water. A mesh structure is the preferred construction. The person is removed from the body of water by lifting upwardly on the handles to pull the person from the hazardous condition.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a method of rescuing a person from a hazardous condition, the general nature of which may be stated as including the steps of wrapping a flexible support member beneath and at least partially around the person, followed by lifting the support member to remove the person and the support member from the hazardous condition.
The support member has a support area and is formed with a plurality of openings with the openings preferably being at least 70% of the support area,
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a rescue apparatus for rescuing a person. The apparatus may include a flexible support member having a support area, the support member being formed with a plurality of openings, the support member being structured to underlie and at least partially wrap around a person, a plurality of handles mounted on the support member, and the openings forming an open area with the open area preferably being at least 70% of the support area.
A further aspect of the invention is to provide the combination of a rescue apparatus and a flexible container. The rescue apparatus includes a flexible support member and a plurality of handles secured thereto, the support member being formed with a plurality of openings, the support member being free of substantially rigid structural members, and the container being sized to accommodate the rescue apparatus when folded.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight, open, flexible rescue apparatus for removing a person from a hazardous or undesirable situation and the method of using the same.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is flexible and storable in a folded condition in a relatively small space.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system which may be employed advantageously in water rescue.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system in which the apparatus is durable and economical.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus and method which is easy to use.
These and other objects of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following description in reference to the drawings.